


That Old Childhood Magic

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Fluff n Stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a new discovery at Spinner's End, and Severus gets to thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Childhood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Veridari's birthday -- I hope you enjoy, hon! I obviously had to work with your wonderful bears because I adore them to pieces. Part of my [Fluff n Stuff](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/tag/fluff+n+stuff) universe and will make more sense if you've read the other two stories. Not beta read.

“Severus? Look what I found!”

Severus crammed one last piece of bacon in his mouth before rising to follow the sound of Harry’s voice. “If it’s the velvet-lined handcuffs, I found them myself this morning,” he called.

“Prat,” Harry laughed. He entered the room holding an oversized leather-bound book. “As if I could miss them when they’re right on top of my pillow when I get back from the shower.” He handed the book to Severus. “This was in that small room upstairs.”

Severus took the book. “My mother’s reading room,” he said. “I haven’t been in there much since we’ve moved in here.”

“I guessed it belonged to her. It’s the only somewhat feminine room in the house.” Harry suddenly looked hesitant. “I really liked some of them. I’d like to put some up in the house, if you don’t mind.”

It was only then that Severus realized it was not just any book, but a photo album. Severus hadn’t even realized that any existed in Spinner’s End. His stomach was torn between nausea and flickering hope.

He snatched the album to his chest. “I don’t think so,” he said. He paused. “Thank you, Harry. I’ll be in the sitting room.”

Harry kissed Severus’s cheek. He smelled of aftershave. “I’ll just finish tidying up. Let me know if you need me.”

Severus nodded. “I won’t be more than a few minutes, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” Harry said in that maddening way of his that meant he knew that was a lie but he was going to let Severus harbour his delusions. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s hand. “Yes, thank you,” he replied, then turned to the sitting room so he could more closely examine this newfound tie to his past.

~*~

It had been difficult moving back into Spinner’s End, to say the least.

Severus never thought he would be back here. Hell, he never thought he would survive the war. The fact that he had somehow lost a megalomaniac master and gained a Harry only added to the surrealism of this new life of his.

After nearly a year together, he and Harry had decided that there was no point in each of them maintaining separate flats when they spent most of their time together anyway. No sooner had they both ended their respective leases than an escaped Welsh Green Dragon decided to take the house in Essex they were in the process of buying for her own.

So, for the time being, they had moved into Spinner’s End. Grimmauld Place was out of the question, as both Harry and Severus despised it. And while Severus didn’t like Spinner’s End, he had grown to be able to tolerate it. Besides, it wasn’t as if they’d be living there for very long anyway. It was only until they managed to find another house that had that damn “breakfast nook” Harry kept nattering on about.

But it had been an interesting experience. Severus had never taken the time to make the dismal old place a home worth living in during the war. He was rarely there, and he’d be damned before he cared whether Pettigrew was comfortable or not. But Harry seemed fascinated by Severus’s childhood home, and immediately set about exploring every last crevice, making minor repairs, and even decorating some of the rooms. When Severus reminded him that their move was temporary, Harry only shrugged and said it didn’t hurt to clean it up.

Severus shook his head. Harry was clearly slightly mental, but that only added to his charm.

He sat down in his favourite chair (that, he had to admit, was much more comfortable after Harry had it reupholstered against Severus’s very loud objections) and opened the album.

The first photograph nearly took his breath away.

“Mother,” he sighed, and traced her face with his fingertips. She smiled up at him and held a finger to her lips. She was seated in a rocking chair, an infant Severus in her arms. He was wrapped in a navy blanket that looked like it might have at one time been a jumper. His mother held him close to her bosom and rocked him back and forth. Her eyes were closed and her mouth moved slightly, as if she were singing a lullaby.

Severus felt his throat grow tight. He didn’t have many memories of his mother holding him like this. Tobias believed that any sign of affection bestowed upon Severus would result in him growing up to be a flaming poof. The last kiss Severus remembered receiving from his mother had resulted in a black eye for her and a sore backside for him.

It was a lesson that Severus was only recently beginning to unlearn. He still remembered the look of pride in Harry’s eyes the day Severus allowed him to hold his hand in public. It had led to some rather spectacular sex once they finally made it back to Harry’s flat.

Severus smirked as he turned to the next page. He was a little older in this one, a chubby baby with a shock of black hair splashing about in a soapy bath in the kitchen sink. His grin was wide and revealed three teeth just beginning to grow in.

Severus made his way through the rest of the album in much of the same vein. There weren’t that many pictures, at least, not compared to what he expected most only children had taken of them. Many were out of focus, as if his mother had taken them in a hurry to escape Tobias’s notice. There were very few once Severus reached school age.

But still, Severus felt as though he had just received a very precious gift. He hadn’t even realized these pictures existed, not to mention that his mother had carefully compiled them all. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“I brought you tea,” came a soft voice a moment later. “Earl Grey.”

Severus opened his eyes and took the tea gratefully. “Thank you. What time is it?”

“Just after one,” Harry said, and took a seat on the arm of Severus’s chair. “You’ve only been here for about four hours.”

“Hmph,” Severus said, and took a sip of tea. He winced; it was still piping hot, and he set it down on the table. “There were some interesting photographs.”

“I bet.” Harry wrapped an arm around Severus’s shoulders and glanced down. “I really like that one.”

Severus looked down to examine the photograph in question more closely. He was a toddler, probably just about two, and he was sound asleep in his crib. He looked quite comfortable with his bum wiggling in the air. Sucking his thumb contentedly, Severus’s arm was wrapped loosely around Sigmund. The plush snake's long body was wrapped gently around Severus's own while his tongue occasionally lapped at Severus's cheek, giving what Severus could only conclude was a snake's version of a hug and a kiss.

“Hmm. I didn’t realize you had a thing for green footie pyjamas. I’m afraid I’m not sure they make them in my size.”

Harry laughed. “Well, now that you mention it, they are pretty cute. But no offense, I’m not sure you could pull off the look anymore.” He hand tightened on Severus’s shoulder. “No, I just like how peaceful you look with Sigmund looking after you.”

Severus reached up to hold Harry’s hand. “He was my constant companion for most of my childhood. Even Tobias didn’t deny me him – at least, not after Sigmund bit him that first time.”

Despite himself, Severus tensed. Even though he spoke in his common slightly sardonic tone, he found no humour in recounting that tale from his childhood. He thought Harry would recognize that, but a small part of him still braced himself for the sound of laughter. It would take all of his effort not to pull away.

But Harry only kissed the top of Severus’s head. “I’m glad you had Sigmund. I only had Dudley’s broken old toys in my cupboard. It must have been nice to have something you can really hold close to bring you comfort.”

Severus closed the album and set it on the floor, then tugged Harry down till he was sprawled across his lap. “I have that now, with you.”

“Yeah, but I noticed you still haven’t given up Sigmund, and now you’ve also added a HarryBear. Why, it sounds like you’ve gotten quite a kink for cuddly in your old age.”

“I’ll show you old age,” Severus growled, and captured Harry’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

~*~

Severus frowned at his worktable. He was used to it being covered with the foulest of potions ingredients – frog intestines, bubotuber pus, and leech juice were regularly smeared across the surface. But that was nothing compared to what was currently littering his workspace.

There was … fluff.

And it most likely would be stuck to his robes for the next decade.

Severus groaned and picked up his creation, careful to hold it a safe distance from him. The stuffing was a little uneven, and the face was just … off. But it had potential. Maybe.

He aimed his wand at the teddy bear’s belly. “Be cute, damn you.”

The bear only scowled.

“Hmph. Well, at least that’s accurate,” Severus muttered.

~*~

Harry was lounging on their bed sorting through letters when Severus found him. “There’s a house in Kent that Celestia wants us to look at,” he said, not turning his head. “The neighbourhood’s not great, but it has a breakfast nook.”

Severus gently kicked the door shut with his foot. “I was thinking …” he said slowly. He paused, uncertain how to proceed.

Harry looked up. “Severus? Are you okay? Why are you standing like that?”

 _Now or never._ Severus crossed the room in four long strides and handed Harry the teddy bear that he had been hiding behind his back. “I was thinking that perhaps we could stay here for a while.”

Harry was staring at the bear. His fingers traced the black cauldron on its belly before cautiously flopping its arms up and down. “Oh?” he asked absently.

“It suits our purposes for the time being, and it seems rather impractical to pack up again and then have to unpack at a new home after we’ve just gotten settled here.”

Harry finally tore his eyesight away from the bear, but his fingers still toyed with the lank dark hair adorning its head. “But Severus, you hate this old house. Why would you want to stay?”

Severus shrugged and stared at the floor. “It’s recently been made clear to me that I did know some … good while I was living here before. And I do have some new … fond memories.” Boosted by a sudden bout of courage, he finally met Harry’s eyes. “So I find I’m not ready to say good bye quite yet.”

It was several excruciatingly long moments before Harry looked away. His fingers splayed over the bear’s rounded belly. “Why’d you give me this?”

Severus sat next to Harry on the bed. “Perhaps because I thought HarryBear needed a companion for when I was away. Or because I didn’t want Sigmund to have to suffer listening to the nattering of a Gryffindor bear.”

Harry laughed, but it sounded more sad than amused. “I know Sigmund hisses, but teddy bears can’t talk.”

“Come now, Harry,” Severus said. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and tucked his head in his shoulder. “Where’s that old childhood magic of yours?”

“I don’t know if I ever really had any,” Harry said. His finger traced the bear’s nose.

“You’ve given me mine,” Severus whispered, and gently kissed Harry’s cheek. “With HarryBear, and returning Sigmund to me, and digging around this old house to find the few happy memories that have been buried away. How could I not attempt to repay you?” He reached down and placed his hand over where Harry’s was stroking the bear’s soft fur. “You deserve that magic more than anybody.”

Harry smiled. “I’ve never had a teddy bear.”

“Hmm,” Severus said. “Do you like him?”

“I think he’s brilliant,” Harry said. His grin was genuine now – it was the broad, face-splitting smile that always made Severus’s stomach clench. “My very own SevBear.”

Severus recoiled. “Sev?” he balked. “You’ve never called me Sev in your life. And for good reason.”

“SeverusBear’s a bit of a mouthful, don’t you think?” Harry asked. “SevBear just rolls off the tongue.”

“And I suppose SnapeBear is out of the question,” Severus groused.

“SevBear just seems more teddy bear-like,” Harry said happily. “Cuddly.”

Severus grabbed the bear and tossed it to the floor where HarryBear and Sigmund were still residing following being kicked out the bed during Severus and Harry’s lovemaking that morning.

“Hey!” Harry shouted.

“I’m not feeling quite so cuddly at the moment,” Severus growled, and pinned Harry to the bed. “Not by a long shot.”

“No,” Harry agreed, his voice little more than a gasp. “I’d say you’re quite hard.”

“Brat,” Severus hissed against Harry’s neck. “I can’t believe I thought you were missing a piece of your childhood.”

“I’d say that’s more of an – ahh! An adolescent phenomenon.”

“Words longer than three syllables,” Severus said, and begin unbuttoning Harry’s shirt so he could kiss his way down his chest. “I must be losing my touch.”

“Never,” Harry said, and melted into Severus’s arms.

This was why he knew he loved Harry, Severus thought as he entered him. Harry brought unspeakable joy to his life. Severus, of course, had more than a few sexual partners in his life, and the pleasure they had brought had been enjoyable. But with Harry, the pleasure transcended to another level. When he was with Harry, his entire body and soul felt lighter. He felt peaceful and powerful. And what’s more, he felt like, to Harry, he was the most important person on earth.

It was an addiction. He had recognized that even when he and Harry were just fucking. Once he realized those feelings were carrying over into his everyday life, that even just one small smile from Harry aimed his way could brighten his mood for the entire day, he knew he was a doomed man.

Addicted to Harry Potter.

Well, there were worse lots in life, he supposed.

It was much later, when they had spent themselves and Severus was contenting himself tracing lazy patterns on Harry’s sweaty skin when they spoke again.

“We don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to,” Harry said, his voice sleepy. “Our cuddly friends are portable, you know.”

Severus tightened his grip around Harry. “I know. But I do wish to stay. You’ve been showing me a new side of this place and I’m afraid I might miss something if we leave too soon. Of course, that’s only if you wish to stay as well,” he said quickly. “There’s no breakfast nook.”

Harry pressed a kiss against Severus’s sternum. “I don’t need a breakfast nook. I like seeing where you grew up. Making some good memories to replace the bad ones.”

“Always the Gryffindor hero,” Severus murmured. “Swooping in to save the day.”

Harry smiled. “Would you have it any other way?”

Severus didn’t say anything, but pulled Harry even closer to him.

No. He wouldn’t.

The End.


End file.
